Kiss The Girl
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: The Bellas are tired of Chloe not telling Beca how she feels so they do an arrangement of Kiss the Girl.


"Where's Chloe and Beca?" Cynthia Rose asks Aubrey, noticing the other womens' absence.

"Probably off singing in the shower together," Fat Amy muttered.

"Except that Chloe hasn't said _anything_ to Beca," Stacie rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly why I called this emergency Bellas meeting," Aubrey cleared her throat, getting the other women's attention as they all turned to face her. "As much as I don't like to admit it, we have to do something about this. Chloe clearly has a massive toner for Beca and Beca's shown no signs of being opposed to the way Chloe is with her. However Beca obviously won't speak up because she's stubborn and neither will Chloe because she's uncertain about taking that risk."

"There's no risk if she knows Beca wants her, which she does," Stacie crossed her arms.

"Well she's imagined there being one, so she won't say anything," Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh.

Chloe was constantly flirting with Beca, and it could practically be said that Beca was only encouraging Chloe's behavior with winks and her sarcastic remarks that always pushed Chloe to continue. Everyone could see how the two acted differently with each other than when they interacted with anyone else. Even Aubrey could see that Chloe had it bad for the brunette as she'd never flirted with any of her boy toys that way - not with the added bonus of how she eyed Beca longingly.

"So what's our move, captain?" Fat Amy questioned.

"We'll do an arrangement of _Kiss the Girl_ when they both get here," Aubrey gave an assured nod.

"'When they get here?' When will that be? We haven't even practiced yet!" Ashley looked at Aubrey wide-eyed, knowing their invention was bound to fail if they couldn't even get the song right.

"Which is why we're starting now until 4:45 this evening, and they'll be here at 5. That gives us three hours," Aubrey stated.

Leading The Bellas this time was much easier on the senior as there was no planned choreography; they would simply stand there while Chloe and Beca watched as they eyed the redhead, indicating for her to tell Beca how she felt.

When 5 rolled around, Chloe and Beca strolled into the practice room, laughing as they wrapped up their conversation that no doubt included witty banter.

"Oh, I thought you said 5," Chloe glanced at everyone who was already there perplexed.

"I did. I just needed the rest of The Bellas here before that," Aubrey replied. "Ready?" She asked, turning to the group who all nodded in response.

As they sang _Kiss the Girl_, all their eyes on the pair standing before them, Chloe could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks as a deep blush spread across her face. Beca gave everyone a inquisitive look as if to say _'What are you guys doing?'_

When The Bellas had finished, Aubrey stepped forward. "I think you know what this is about, Chloe, and we think it's about time you told Beca."

"Told me what, exactly?" Despite her convincing show of utter confusion, Beca knew precisely what Aubrey was talking about in the back of her mind.

With a heavy sigh and bashful grin, Chloe nervously turned to Beca, meeting the brunette's icy blue eyes before quickly looking down afraid if she kept eye contact for too long, her nerves would get the better of her and smother any ounce of confidence she'd been able to muster. "I really, _really_ like you Beca," she muttered quickly, her voice barely audible.

"We know you can talk louder than Lilly," Fat Amy pointed out.

"I said," Chloe inhaled deeply, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I really, _really_like you Beca." She buried her face in her hands, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable and practically shaking from nervousness.

"Well I really like you too," Beca arched an eyebrow and smiled, gently pulling the redhead's hands away so she could meet Chloe's striking blue eyes with her own.

"You do?" Chloe squeaked.

"Obviously!" Stacie called out from the side. "Everyone could see it! Even a blind person could see it and they're blind!" Her comment causing Beca to roll her eyes although she knew Stacie was hit the nail on the head with that one.

"I do," Beca gave a short laugh, pulling the redhead into what she meant to be a hug, but turned into a kiss when Chloe didn't move her head out of the way, instead pressing their lips together.

"Finally," Fat Amy muttered. "I would've had to make them kiss if they didn't," to which Aubrey gave an amused smile, nodding in agreement.


End file.
